


Bilbo Lands The Bet

by BakerStTardis (Sokashi)



Series: Hobbit Advent [18]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:24:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sokashi/pseuds/BakerStTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hobbit Advent Day Eighteen. Prompt ice skating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bilbo Lands The Bet

"Um, no." Bilbo said, eyeing the frozen lake in front of them. Beside him, Thorin didn't argue. In fact, he looked more than a touched relieved. "Whose idea was this?" Bilbo asked. "Because it's a bad idea. I don't like it at all." He continued fussing, as if afraid the dwarves were going to force his feet into the weird boots (Just another good reason not to do it. Skating required boots with blades on the bottom. BLADES. Who had thought of that?) and onto a frozen lake. Hobbits didn't swim. Even if he could get past the boots. And the cold.

"This is an elvish thing, isn't it." Dwalin spat, arms crossed over his chest and a rather spectacular glower on his face.

"No, men do it." Thorin corrected distractedly. "I've seen them at it before. Gliding across the ice. They seem to like it."

"They probably got it from elves." Someone in the back muttered. "Poncy gits."

Balin sighed and looked sadly at the pile of ice skates sitting nearby. "It's a shame, really, after buying all the shoes for it. They'll just go to waste now."

Nori frowned a little and leaned closer to Bofur. "Does he really think I paid for them?" He asked in disbelief. Bofur snorted and smacked him, putting on an innocent face when Dwalin's glower turned suspicious.

Oblivious, Bilbo sighed at the shoes, nose wrinkling a little in thought. "I'm sure we can find someone to give them to." He looked up. It was a sunny day, despite the cold and they had the whole day free together. "What'll we do now?"

A wild yelp interrupted whoever could've replied and a heartbeat later Kili spun past, belly down on the ice, laughing as his momentum sank him into the snow bank nearby. He popped up, spitting out snow and laughted some more. "Did you see that?" He crowed. "I bet you can't beat that, Fili!"

Across the stretch of lake, Fili was dumping knives out of his clothes in an alarming amount. "Distance or speed?" He challenged, smiling viciously.

Bilbo groaned, expecting Thorin to blow up and then they'd all have to listen to him fume and rant all the way back home. He jumped in startlement when Thorin brushed past him instead, shoving Orcist into the hobbit's startled hands. "Both." The king said sending his nephews a challenging look. "I expect both of you to do better than that."

Kili looked both insulted and thrilled as he scrambled out of the snow bank then the air was filled with taunts and dares and dwarves were shoving each other our of the way before they went flying over the ice. Bilbo stared, shocked, at the spinning, skidding, crashing dwarves and glanced up when Balin strode up to his side. "Shouldn't we stop this?" Bilbo asked and flinched when Dwalin and Dori slammed into each other, starting a round of cursing to add to the din.

"Don't you dare." Balin said with a grin. "I've got gold on Fili. The boy is smart if his brother doesn't taunt him into something stupid."

Nori popped up on Bilbo's other side. "Do you want to bet or join in, Bilbo?" He asked with a grin. "I bet you'd sling quite well over the ice." 

Bilbo shuddered at the idea and clutched Orcist closer. "My money's on Thorin." He said firmly.

"That's a boring bet." Nori complained. 

Bilbo shrugged. "I bet you a bag more he not only wins, but he does it looking utterly, ridiculously majestic at the same time."

Right on cue Thorin sailed past them. Both feet braced apart, a determined look on his face, hair whipping back in the wind he made. When he reached the snow bank he leapt and landed firmly in it, still upright and looking smug. Nori cursed beside Bilbo who just smiled smugly as he took his gold.


End file.
